


Rivals

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Best Friends, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Cheerleader Octavia Blake, Drunk Bellamy Blake, Drunk Clarke Griffin, Drunk Sex, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Football player Bellamy Blake, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Minor Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Minor Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake, and John Murphy (other characters as well) are the schools famous core four, but what happens when Bellamy is kicked out of the school and is put into the rival school. Clarke is the schools head cheerleader, being seen with Octavia and Bellamy can ruin her reputation. This brings issues between them and turns them into Rivals. What happens when they all bump into each other at John Murphy's birthday party?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Rivals

She stared at the ceiling as if that would speed time up. She tossed and turned on her cold bed and let out a frustrated groan. Clarke reached over to her white vanity and grabbed her phone. She knew there was only one person insane enough to be up at this time when tomorrow was their first day back to school. 

Octavia Blake.

Octavia and Clarke have been best friends for as long as she could remember. They practically came out of the womb together since Aurora and Abby were best friends since the 1st grade. 

She scrolled through her contacts trying to find the contact under "My day one". "Gotcha!" she whispered to herself so she wouldn't wake up Abby and Jake. She began to type away.

"Hey, O. Are you nervous for tomorrow?" she began to softly tap her thumbs on the white background of their messages, anxious for a reply. Anything to take her mind off the fact she was going back to school tomorrow to face it all again. The teachers, the girls who believe they're all that and of course, the annoying John Murphy and Bellamy Blake who were now entering as seniors.

She let out a small gasp and smiled a little as Octavia replied.

"Not really, if anything i'm excited. We're no longer freshmans and we are moving up to sophomore level. Bonus : My brother is a senior"

Clarke chucked softly and rolled her eyes playfully, "Exactly my point. Aren't you nervous? We're getting old, O!" she typed back. "Pfft. getting old" she whispered to herself.

The only reason Clarke was nervous was because her entire life she saw Bellamy as this annoying guy who was forced into her life because she cared for Octavia, but recently during this summer.. her perspective began to change. She began to find him funny and really attractive, which would totally ruin her friendship with Octavia, because of girl code of course.

"Speak for yourself. I'm excited. Clarke just get some sleep, school starts in 4 hours" Octavia replied, causing Clarke's thumb to drag itself towards the call button.

"Claarke" Octavia whispered with a small groan of frustration. Clarke rolled her eyes, "What, you were talking to Lincoln or something?" she said teasingly. 

"Actually.." Octavia giggled and paused, letting Clarke finish the sentence.

"No way! Octavia blake is dating a senior!" Clarke teased her.

Octavia and Lincoln had met in elementary school, she had always seen him as her protector but that was about it. He was best friends with Bellamy so it had automatically put him out of the market for her, but Octavia Blake being Octavia Blake had decided to date him now without her brothers consent.

"Oh he's so gonna kill you, O" Clarke said referring to the big and bad Bellamy blake. She laughed for hours on the phone with Octavia and before she knew it, it was 7:00 AM. Clarke immediately hung up and rushed out of bed, she hoped in the shower and put on the best performance of her life.

The water dripped down the middle of her back as she pushed her hair aside, trying not to wet it in the process. Her mind began to fill itself up with thoughts. What would it be like if she could just admit her feelings to him and confront Octavia, how would she handle the rejection from him. What would his touch feel like.

She rushed out the shower and began to pat dry herself. She looked at her outfit laid out on her bed and let out a small sigh "It's just school" she reassured herself.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. A cute half-up half-down messy bun with a dark blue crop top that was a little above her belly button and a short dark blue skirt that reached half way of her thighs. She wore a black belt that had a heart in the middle with some ankle high boots and smiled at herself before running down stairs.

"It smells good" she said while running down stairs and hugging her father from behind. He turned his upper body a little and wrapped his arm over Clarke, bringing her to his side and planting a kiss on top of her head, "Hey sweetie" he smiled at his little girl. Clarke smiled and took a pancake from in front of her before rushing out the door, "Tell mom i said i'm going to Octavias after school!" she yelled as she closed the door and began to run down the street.

Four houses away lived her best friend. Everyday Bellamy would drive her and Octavia to school but today was different. His shiny bright red car wasn't outside anymore. Instead, there stood Octavia in front of a matte blue car. "New car?" Clarke panted while standing besides Octavia. Octavia shook her head and rolled her eyes as Murphy rolled down his window and winked at both girls.

"Get in losers, we're going to school" he said in a girly mocking voice, causing Clarke to giggle and Octavia to scoff. 

John Murphy was Bellamy's best friend since freshman year, they're the only friends who have made it through all of high school with no issues and still talk constantly. Which is a huge surprise to Clarke considering Murphy and Bellamy had a thing for each other during sophomore year.

"Where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked as Murphy began to drive off. He looked at her through his rear mirror, "Aww, why? Do you miss his car rides?" he teased Clarke. Otavia turned her head towards Clarke, causing her to shake her head immediately, "Actually no" she began, "I needed a break from Bellamy's annoying ass" she laughed.

Clarke let out a sigh as she got out the car. Her eyes traveled around campus until they met with Bellamy. She cleared her throat and looked over to Octavia who had already thrown herself at Lincoln. 

"Don't want to third wheel?" Murphy asked while placing his arm over Clarke. Clarke shook her head and wrapped her arm around Murphy's waist. 

To some, that might be weird.. but to Murphy and Clarke, it's a normal best friend thing to do. They began to walk towards Bellamy and the rest of the football players.

"There's my favorite cheerleader" Bellamy chuckled while nudging the top of her head with his knuckle gently. She rolled her eyes and covered herself with her arms as she saw the rest of the team check her out.

Bellamy cleared his throat and immediately got off the lunch table and stood in front of Clarke and covered her from the rest of the team's view, taking off his school jacket and handed it over to Clarke, "put this on and cover yourself" he said with a stern voice. 

Clarke nodded and threw on his jacket, "Thank you" she mouthed. 

As the rest of the day played out, Clarke would catch herself constantly thinking about how Bellamy reacted. Usually, he was the one to make her uncomfortable instead of protecting her but today he was so protective. She blew it off and thought of it was nothing.

The last bell rang and she rushed towards the parking lot towards Bellamy's car to wait for him. She leaned her back on the hood of his car and crossed her arms and legs while she watched him approach her. "Off my car" he said with a cold tone, meaner than he intended it to be. "What's wrong?" she asked while placing her hand on his arm.

Bellamy looked Clarke up and down and signaled with his head for his jacket back. Clarke nodded and slowly took it off, but of course being the awkward girl she is.. she somehow managed to get her head stuck.

Bellamy laughed as he helped her take it off, he cleared his throat as he realized Clarke's soft eyes fixed on him. "Why are you here" he asked, back to his monotone voice. 

Clarke turned her head back and then looked back at Bellamy, "You really think i'm going to go in the same car as Murphy just because you and your sister had a fight? Um, torture her.. not me" she scoffed, gaining a small chuckle from him. 

She felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach as she saw his cute dimples form while he chuckled at the ground. She slightly shook her head to remove the thought from her mind.

"Fine" he tilted his head towards his car, implying for her to get in.

She walked around him and made her way to the other side of the car. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she began to blush from embarrassment as she felt someone's hand slap against her ass. She let out an uncomfortable yelp, Bellamy immediately catching it. "Nice ass" said a voice from behind her, she turned around to face a complete stranger. He seemed to be part of the football team because he smiled up at Bellamy, "Am i right?" he winked. 

Before Clarke could read the situation, she found Bellamy on top of his teammate. His knuckles were bloody from the other guys blood, she had never seen Bellamy act like this. His chest was heaving and he was acting out of anger. Bellamy was always a smart kid who avoided fights because he knew he could get kicked out of the football team, but right now it seemed like he didn't care.

"Bellamy!" screamed Octavia as she ran toward Clarke, "What the hell happened!" she yelled while Lincoln pulled Bellamy off of the poor bloody guy. Clarke's eyes opened in shock as she saw Bellamy, his chest was heaving and he was glaring down at his teammate. "Don't fucking touch her like that you imbecile!" he spat before security got to him.

"Oh my god, Bellamy!" Octavia yelled while walking behind him and the security.Lincoln looked at Clarke then shook his head and began to chase after Octavia. 

Murphy walked up to Clarke and crossed his arms besides her like a fight didn't just break out, "I'm guessing it was over you?" he smirked. Clarke nodded at the ground and slowly brought her eyes up to Murphy's, "But it wasn't like THAT. It's just that the idiot slapped my ass" she said, her voice filled with embarrassment. Murphy nodded and wrapped his arm around Clarke's waist and began to walk her towards his car, "Yeah, let's get you home" he whispered to her.

________________________________________________________

Hours had passed since everything had broken out, Clarke had just been sitting in her room all day waiting for a call from Octavia, or even Aurora, to know what happened to Bellamy.

"Clarke Griffin! Get down here" she heard Abby yell. Clarke rushed downstairs and looked at Abby sitting on the couch, Jake besides her holding her in his arms like a newly wedded couple. "Yes mother?" Clarke asked politely.

Abby sighed and pointed towards the door, "They just got home, go talk to them" she said. Clarke nodded and rushed out the door, shortly after she found herself knocking on their door.

Aurora opened the door, her face almost emotionless, which creeped Clarke out because Aurora Blake was always one of the most happiest people she could ever come across. "Come in" she said dryly. Clarke nodded and walked right up to Bellamy's room.

On his bed she found him and Octavia. He was sitting on his bed and Octavia was standing across from him, scolding him. "You just fucked up your entire future Bellamy!" she screamed at him. Clarke cleared her throat and looked at Octavia, "O, please" she whispered. 

Octavia sighed and stomped out of the room, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone for the very first time. The thought of it drove her insane.

She slowly made her way towards his bed and sat besides him, she turned her body to face him. "What happened" she said softly while placing her forehead on his shoulder and keeping her hand on his arm. 

Bellamy felt his heart race at her touch, all he could think of was that stupid boy touching her in such a rude manner, it made his blood boil every time. "I-I got kicked out" he said, his voice shaky, he was scared for her reaction.

Clarke looked up at him, blushing a little by the fact that he was already looking at her in the first place. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, "From the team? Pfft that's their loss-"

"No" Bellamy interrupted her, placing his hand on hers, "The school" he said.

Clarke felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach. It was either now or never, she confessed to him now or never. "Bellamy, i need to tell you something" she began.

The moonlight that came in through his window hit his freckles and made them stand out more, the curl hanging from his head made him 10x softer than he really was. She let out a deep breath,but she just couldn't. She couldn't handle the rejection.

"I'm here for you, i always will be" she smiled at him as she stood up from his bed. "We're in this.. together" she smiled again as she watched him get up as well and wrap his arms around her, "Together" he whispered while placing his chin on the top of her head. 

He liked this feeling. Having her close to him even if the feeling wasn't mutual. He liked to think that once they're older, she'll see him as more than her best friend and he could have his happy life with her.

Clarke looked up at him and nodded, she let go and shook her head.. "It's getting late, i'm gonna..go, but good luck. Good thing we live four houses away" she joked, trying to lighten the mood before leaving his room.

Once she got home she rushed by everyone and went straight into her room, letting the butterflies just sink in once more. Maybe Bellamy moving schools wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was good because there'd be no awkwardness if she confessed to him. What could go wrong with him moving schools?

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world if you could leave a kudos and a comment. Doesn't matter what you say, comments make me happy and proud of my work. Sorry if the chapters aren't long, i have a short attention span so..


End file.
